Precious Memories
by Soft Blue Kisses
Summary: Draco and Hermione one-shotsongfic. [I might make this into a collection of short fics.] Please review!
1. Will you Cry For Me?

--------  
  
A/N: I really like songfics/one shots so I thought I'll give it a go. I won't be abandoning my other fic, so don't worry! This is a first attempt at a songfic/one shot. Other writers have gotten me inspired...  
  
~:-----Precious Memories------Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling, i don't own it, so don't sue me. All songs used don't belong to me either unless I say so.  
  
Summary: Hermione is leaving and there is no turning back, all she wants now is Draco to show that he'll miss her.  
  
WARNING!:: swearing may include in SOME cases.  
  
Quotes I'll like to share:  
  
~Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship--never~  
  
--Charles Caleb Colton  
  
~If you love something, set it free; if it comes backs it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was~  
  
--Richard Bach  
  
***__*** indicates song lyrics  
  
.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
-----Will You Cry For Me?-----  
  
*** If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent ***  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione stood at Hogsmead station, bags all packed and ready to board the train. She stood facing Draco Malfoy saying her last goodbye.  
  
"I really have to go now, Draco." she sniffled.  
  
"Can't you stay?"  
  
"Draco, you know I can't." she whispered.  
  
He nodded.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*** Yeah.... Could you cry a little  
  
Lie just a little  
  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain ***  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"But I really want you to stay, Mione."  
  
"Me too, but my parents moved to France recently and they want me to attend Beauxbatons instead."  
  
He embraced her. "You know you mean everything to me, don't you?"  
  
She nodded, eyes glistening.  
  
"I'm really sorry Draco. I really want to stay too....but...."  
  
"I know, I understand."  
  
She loooked at him. She has never seen him shed a single tear before.  
  
But will he? For her?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*** I gave, now I 'm wanting  
  
Something in return  
  
So cry just a little for me***  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"I'm really gonna miss you Draco."  
  
"Not as much as I will."  
  
"Oh Draco!" she clung onto him for dear life. "I don't wanna go now, I can't leave you."  
  
He held her back abit to look into her eyes. Those pretty brown ones he won't see again.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*** If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key  
  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
  
And you'd hunt those lies  
  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
  
For me to be fine***  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
He looked at her. It was impossible to tell. He most likely would be following his father's footsteps to become....  
  
"....a Death Eater Draco, you're going to become one, aren't you?" she looked straight into his silvery eyes.  
  
He averted her gaze.  
  
Silence.  
  
And she decided to leave it at that.  
  
"We haven't been dating too long, but I know I'll never forget you." she told him.  
  
"As will I, Hermione." he wiped her tears away with his thumb.  
  
She looked into his eyes again. Nope, no tears.  
  
*Can't he show that he'll miss me? Or does he?*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*** Yeah.... And you'd cry a little  
  
Die just a little  
  
and baby I would feel just a little less pain  
  
I gave, now I'm wanting  
  
Something in return  
  
So cry just a little for me***  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She knew they'll probably never see each other again. All that remains is a touch of hope, deep and buried inside of her. The pain of leaving him forever...  
  
"Draco..." she whispered as she touched his cheeks with her hand.  
  
He blinked at her. "Hermione..."  
  
"Move on with your life, you know there is little chance of us meeting again." he told her.  
  
"You know I can never-"  
  
"You have to or else it'll only kill you slowly," he interrupted her.  
  
She sniffed as a new tears were forming again.  
  
"...we were probably never...meant to be together...." he shut his eyes.  
  
She knew this was hurting him as much as her, but her heart just didn't want to end this in a harsh way.  
  
She'll rather leave in pain than ending with him hating her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*** Give it up baby  
  
I hear your goodbye  
  
Nothins goin save me  
  
I can see it it your eyes  
  
Some kind of heartache  
  
Darlin give it a try  
  
I dont want pity  
  
I just want what is mine***  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Go on Mione, the faster you go, the less we'll think of each other."  
  
"Draco." her lips trembled. "I-I.." she shook her head. This was too hard.  
  
He turned his head and gave her a slight push in the direction of the carriage door.  
  
"No Draco..." she said still clinging onto his arm.  
  
He leaned down and gave her one last, passionate kiss. A kiss that'll end their bittersweet relationship forever. One that'll be lost in the wind. One that'll symbolise the times they shared. One that'll always remain unforgotten.  
  
"Please Hermione, don't make this hard."  
  
"I love you Draco, always have, and always will."  
  
He looked at her, a girl who changed his heart forever, but won't be staying with him through life.  
  
"You're a sweet girl Hermione, nothing will change the love I feel for you, even if I have to become a Death Eater."  
  
Her tears of happiness flowed uncontrollably.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*** Yeah... Could you cry a little  
  
Lie just a little  
  
Pretend that your're feeling a little more pain  
  
I gave, now I'm wanting  
  
Something in retrun  
  
So cry just a little for me***  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You will always be apart of my life, even if you're not there, Draco." she told him.  
  
"We may never meet again, but our love will stay strong, Mione." he said.  
  
She boarded the train but not before turning back to him with one last smile and was meeted with, not a smile or a wave, but....  
  
One solitary tear rolling down his cheeks.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*** Yeah... Cry just a little for me  
  
woo ooo, could you cry a little for me  
  
yeah, yeah***  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A/N: How was that? Please give me credit for this! And will you please drop me a line or two in a review? I'll be exceptionally grateful to you!  
  
Tell me, shall I turn this into a collection of songfics/oneshots? I have that in mind, but what do you say?  
  
Thank you to all those who have supported me with my other fic (Power to Change, Accept and Love) or will be supporting me with this fic!  
  
Love you all and please review!  
  
~Soft Blue Kisses~ 


	2. Naked

-------------  
  
A/N: Hiya everyone! Yes, yes, yes I know it's been quite some time since I have updated. (My other fic I mean.) My computer has gone funny, so I had to take it to be repaired. And THAT took a long time. (Oh come on! It does happen to a lot of people, you know!) Hmm... I think I might just make this into a collection. (Thanks to ali potter and PsYcHoJo for the idea!)  
  
Thanks to wonderful reviewers:  
  
ali potter:- thanks so much for your comment and idea! You've made me so happy! I hope you enjoy this short fic! Thanks again!  
  
PsYcHoJo: - Thank you! I read your songfics, its really good! Thanks for reviewing mine! I agree, songfics are entertaining and have a lot of meanings!  
  
Dedicated to: Friend J.C. for lending me the CD, and ali potter and PsYcHoJo for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling, Lyrics to singer, Avril Lavigne but plot and effort is mine!  
  
(Previous chapter reflects on Hermione, this one reflects on Draco)  
  
*** = lyrics  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
~~~Naked~~~  
  
***I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes***  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Draco Malfoy, seventh year Slytherin at Hogwarts sauntered through the halls, towards the library, on a bright and early morning, sneering and growling at anyone who dares to even look at him.  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
"Hey Dracoooo! Wait uuuuup! " Called the piercing screech of none other that Pansy Parkinson.  
  
That annoying girl! Can't even take a hint when a person isn't interested!  
  
"What IS it Parkinson?" I gritted through me teeth when she flung herself onto my arm.  
  
"Don't walk so fast!" she cried.  
  
"No one told you to follow me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Piss off, NOW!"  
  
"Dracooooooo!" she whined and shook me so damn hard that all the books I was planning on returning, promptly flew out of my arm and onto the polished tiled floors.  
  
I swear, I hate it when she stretches my name as if it was originally that way. And I hate it even MORE when she shakes me so hard that my arm feels as if it has fallen out.  
  
"Look what you've done!" I shouted.  
  
"You don't have to scream at me!" she cries.  
  
"Yes, I do!" I glared.  
  
I don't think she'll pick the books up for me, actually I KNOW she won't She may have an eye out for presumably 'hot' guys but she never, and I mean NEVER think for others well beings or is she the type who lends a hand. She'll sooner eat a dead cockroach than do a 'servants' job.  
  
Just as I thought, she made no move to pick up a single book.  
  
***But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust***  
.  
.  
.  
  
Just then Potter's best friend, Hermione Granger walked out through the library doors and stopped short at the scene in front of her. My expression almost instantly changed. Every time I see her, my reputation almost doesn't exists anymore. ALMOST.  
  
"What do you want, Mudblood?" Parkinson asked immediately, hoping to distract me from the fact that she had just knocked books out of my hand.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm sure everyone has the right to enter or leave the SCHOOL library," she shot back, and then looked at me with a faint smile playing at her lips.  
  
She's the only one who can make me smile involuntarily, laugh unpredictably or tell her my most inner secrets. I have no idea how that had started, maybe its because of sharing a common room all year, or maybe because. she can see through me?  
  
***Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right***  
.  
.  
.  
  
Yes, now that I thought about it, she was the one who helped me shrink the wall I've created to hide away from the world.  
  
I gave her a smile before turning my attention back to bloody annoying Parkinson.  
  
"Well?" I asked in my calmest manner.  
  
She slowly turned her head back to me but straight away directed the question to Hermione.  
  
"Yeh, well what are you waiting for? Go!"  
  
"I'm not talking about HER! I'm talking about my books, you damn bitch!"  
  
Hermione shot me a warning look at the misuse of appropriate language.  
  
"Sorry Dracoooooo! But you're not going to make me pick the up, are you? This is servant stuff! Make HER do it!"  
  
There she goes with the name stretching again.  
  
"I'll sooner make YOU do it than HER, Parkinson! Now hurry!" I said.  
  
Parkinson looked at me as if I've gone mad.  
  
"ME? Instead of her? Dracooooo, have you lost it?"  
  
And with that she turned and fled.  
  
***I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin***  
.  
.  
.  
  
"I'll be looking for you again, so you better watch your back!" I screeched after her.  
  
When I turned back Hermione was already on the floor picking up my books.  
  
"You don't have to do this you know?" I said. "I can handle it."  
  
"Just think of it as a thanks for standing up for me." She replied.  
  
I just grinned.  
  
She has helped me so much. Physically and mentally.  
  
She handed me some of the books and helped me carry the rest as we headed into the library.  
  
***I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right***  
.  
.  
.  
  
"You know? You've help me more than enough," I told her.  
  
She looked at me with a strange expression, but she smiled.  
  
"I didn't really do anything, you helped yourself more."  
  
I shook my head, thinking back to all the times she's given me advice to not only schoolwork but also everyday problems. Whenever I'm stuck I can run to her and she'll never turn away from me. I owe her too much. Way too much.  
  
But I know that this is only temporary. I can't take my wall down completely. I will have to work harder to rebuild it. Why? Because once school ends, I'll be initiated. to be a Death Eater. Its been planned since I was born. Nothing can change it except when my father and Voldermort are dead.  
  
***I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah  
I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby  
You're gonna see right through***  
.  
.  
.  
  
I took her hands in mine. We never started anything, only friends, but I can tell I have to stop leading her on. It'll only hurt too much at the end.  
  
"You know, I can never repay for all you've done for me."  
  
She laughed. "You can stop telling me that!"  
  
I shook my head and leaned down to kiss her. I can feel fire erupt all over me, this felt so right. If only I was an ordinary person. She responded then I pulled away. That was my first and last kiss to her.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said and untied a crystal ring on a chain from around my neck and placed it in her hand. "Keep this."  
  
She looked at me strangely but I know she knew what I'm talking about.  
  
"After school ends, my real life starts, and nothing can stop it."  
  
She nodded slowly to show she understood.  
  
"After Hogwarts, you may never see me again."  
  
"Draco-" she started.  
  
I interrupted. "But I enjoyed every single moment we shared."  
  
And with that I turned and walked away with my eyes glistening.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When he walked away he didn't see the tears that was streaming down Hermione's face.  
  
You could say that was the last Hermione ever saw of him, but like he said, she enjoyed every single moment they shared. And she never took off the crystal ring around her neck.  
  
***I'm so naked around you,  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby***  
.  
.  
.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Yay! That's that chapter (entry) done! How was it? Feedback please and I'll love you!  
  
Oh and I changed my other fic's title! (To 'All I Need Is You')  
  
Review! Please! 


End file.
